


Take Care (Of Your Angel)

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [50]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mention of sex toys, SO FLUFFY, Slight Bondage, aftercae, mention of anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Crowley takes care of Castiel.





	Take Care (Of Your Angel)

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to tumblr @mrsimoshen.
> 
> Written for  
SPN Kink Bingo for the Square Crowstiel on my second Card.  
SPN Rare Ship Bingo for the Square Crowley on my Card.

Wings are an endless fascination for the man who saw the power vacuum left by Lucifer’s defeat and decided he was going to be King.

Maybe it’s a remnant of being a young boy in Scotland, hearing the tales of Angels and their white wings from the priests and the nuns. Maybe it’s something else, something deeper. He has no idea, and he’s not going to think about it too much.

For the longest time, wings were something to be watched from afar, just as those in power were to be carefully watched from afar. He’d seen a few angels in his time, all of them flying into Hell on some kind of task set by Heaven – and stayed a safe distance from them. Angels often smote first and asked questions later, and he liked staying alive, thank you very much.

Now, he’s the one in power. Now, he knows an Angel who’s more than willing to let him touch his glorious wings – though these are not white as the wings in the stories were. He learned long ago that Angel wings have all kinds of colors.

Maybe it’s a little joke of fate that his Angel’s wings are black.

Castiel sags in his bonds, gasping for breath his vessel technically doesn’t need. The Enochian sigils painted on the floor around the bed turn him vulnerable, almost human – and they both get off on it, on the trust inherent in handing themselves over to the other like that. When it’s Crowley trussed up and naked and helpless in a Devil’s Trap, he usually needs a cock ring, or he’d come the second Castiel laid his hands on him.

His Angel did well today, taking everything Crowley dished out and still begged for more. As a result, his nipples are an angry red and slightly swollen from the clamps Crowley just removed, his lips are red and swollen from sucking Crowley’s cock and his hole is leaking Crowley’s cum, the muscle red and puffy, too. They played hard today.

Now, Crowley’s hands are gentle as he undoes the ropes holding his Angel up and gathers him in his arms. The blankets were kept warm on the fireplace mantle, and Castiel makes a grateful noise as Crowley wraps him in the soft, fluffy fabric and holds him against his chest, tugging him into his lap as if he weighs nothing.

The Demon whispers soft praise into his Angel’s ear, feeds him bites of homemade brownies (which he’d deny ever having baked himself on pain of torture, but his Angel deserves the best) and lets him sip lukewarm tea. Castiel eats and drinks happily, stays snuggled into Crowley. It’s another thing he loves, having this dangerous, powerful creature so soft and docile in his arms. Sometimes, he loves holding him even more than their wild, kinky sex.

When Castiel stirs in his arms and raises his head to blink at him, Crowley smiles and stands, his Angel still in his arms. The bath had obediently filled itself to his wishes, the water at the perfect temperature. There’s sinfully expensive bath oil in it, too, meant to soothe the skin and scented to aid relaxation.

Castiel sinks into the bath with a soft moan and immediately snuggles into Crowley’s arms again once he’s joined him, and Crowley holds him close and gently begins running a soft washcloth over his body.

Later, they’ll curl up together in his huge bed, watch the flames dance in the fireplace and enjoy the time in which they aren’t the King of Hell and the Rebellious Angel, just Castiel and Crowley. Maybe his Angel will bring his wings out and let Crowley groom them. Maybe Crowley will let his Angel soothe old wounds, the ones not visible on this meat suit but deep in his soul.

Maybe they’ll just cuddle. Right now, though… right now Crowley enjoys taking care of his Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make an author's day <3


End file.
